HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 20
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Bob Saget, the Nightmare on Elm St. reboot, Marty McFly's shoes, and Hellboy on "Actor's Studio". Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Engage *'2:10' - HijiNKS ENSUE Charity Fund *'2:52' - New Store & new Shack / shed *'4:22' - Bob Saget at the company party & backstage *'8:10' - The actual show - local comedian *'9:33' - Bob Saget's vulgar *'11:10' - Wargames 2 *'14:00' - Power Glove - New Freddy - Turbanfield *'16:25' - Cubed 2 - Sphere *'18:50' - Hook *'19:20' - Robin Williams *'21:35' - Darmok & Jalad at Tenagra *'22:07' - Dethklok live *'25:28' - Joel wore earplugs *'26:22' - Avenue Q *'26:45' - Billy's back in BSG *'27:50' - Gabe Newel - from Valve - PCs are the future of gaming *'29:50' - Diablo 2 *'31:25 - 'Battlestar movie greenlit *'33:14' - Back to the Future Ride - Eric, 7 foot 4 inch, on the Ride *'36:12' - The Prisoner *'36:23' - Wall*E is a pirate *'37:22' - Hellboy on Inside the Actor's Studio http://www.box.net/shared/4jl7mxxdnf audio *'40:30' - Rappers on the Studio [http://www.box.net/shared/tzenev7c00 Rappers & Cloverfield on Inside the Actor's Studio] *'41:12' - Cloverfield *'42:43' - Christian Bale won't do a Batman movie with Robin *'43:39' - New Venture Bros - Josh's nipple piercing *'45:20' - Mail Sack *'47:23' - Who would win: Chuck Norris vs Batman? http://www.box.net/shared/xpesj5hie9 audio *'49:18' - Chuck Norris' Bronco is fueled by Batmobiles *'51:15' - Pros & Cons of social networking? *'59:25' - Stumble Upon *'1:00:10' - Don't Google "animal lovers" or "man hole" *'1:02:44' - Electronic tattoos? - European vaginas are octagonal *'1:04:30' - Favorite David Bowie song? - Dark Crystal *'1:07:49' - David Bowie in Zoolander & Prestige *'1:08:43' - Vanillia Ice *'1:10:35' - What do you think of World War Z? *'1:12:15' - Rosie O'Donell as a retard *'1:12:42' - The peanut is neither a pea nor a nut, discuss *'1:14:13' - What were your pets, and what were their fates? - Gays are crab people http://www.box.net/shared/suhmrx6uum audio *'1:19:30' - You can't fly pets [http://www.box.net/shared/dheqcp25v5 You can't fly pets and Josh's lizard] *'1:23:15' - Josh's lizard's death *'1:23:38' - Joel's cats http://www.box.net/shared/kbqy9ytl7i audio *'1:28:35' - Hobbs the cat http://www.box.net/shared/x7esxj43tz audio *'1:29:23' - Did you like Star Trek: Enterprise? *'1:33:25' - Kes on Star Trek: Voyager *'1:34:55' - Robocop repair service - hydrolics *'1:36:15' - Have you seen Inspector Gadget Porn? *'1:39:10' - The Geek Man's Burden to the world *'1:44:00' - Star Wars Contradictions *'1:48:25' - Jacking off at the Library *'1:49:43' - Cancelled TV show to film *'1:53:23' - Can Cloverfield's jizz flood NYC - Mecha Abuleta Estel *'1:55:50' - Boxer or Briefs *'1:59:30' - Can I download Eli's soundboard as MP3s *'2:00:12' - Favorite battle in fiction? *'2:05:20' - Why isn't there clown killing games? - Twisted Metal *'2:08:43' - Is Denise good at FPS games? - Mermurder *'2:11:41' - Dance off: Godzillia vs Cloverfield *'2:15:00' - Downloading Content? *'2:17:20' - Samba de Amigo *'2:18:20' - What famous gay person would you compare to Josh? http://www.box.net/shared/f6jtn5ga5y audio *'2:25:00' - Half heart Batman http://www.box.net/shared/i8jagumzd6 audio *'2:27:05' - Compare cast to celebrities *'2:28:30' - User history on YouTube to Viacom - Rick Roll *'2:31:27' - Blue's Train - Murder Train's a Comin *'2:32:30' - Will Google charge for Gmail? *'2:33:23' - Will videogames get political? *'2:35:10' - Welcome to Hell - Ghostbusters *'2:40:25' - Ending Category:Podcast